masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Collector Homeworld
The Collector Homeworld is an artificial planetoid on the edge of the . Crafted from millions of asteroids and ships from the Tartarus Debris Field by the , the planet acts as the central habitation zone and command center for the . Summary The Collector Homeworld is exactly what it's name implies, the home of all Collectors. It is where they maintain their species and develop new ways of carrying out their primary objective of serving the Reapers. are built on the homeworld than subsequently launched to various locations across the Tartarus Debris Field. The main military force of the Collectors is developed and organized here aswell with dozens of ready for launch and more in development daily. The Collector Homeworld is also the main place where important experiments occur -- when the Collectors make an exchange of technology for living specimens, the captives are taken to the Collector Homeworld instead of one of the stations they have scattered throughout the galactic core. The captives are kept in stasis pods until their time to become genetic experiments. History Early History The construction of the Collector Homeword began almost immediately after the were conquered by the Reapers 50,000 years ago. Hundreds of Reapers, including , began accumulating the debris of ships and asteroids around the Tartarus Relay, one of the first mass relays ever constructed. Eventually, the growing accumulation of metal, rock, and ice formed into a planetoid. The Reapers built dozens of gravity generators and artificial atmosphere devices to make it habitable enough for their intended genetic experiments to begin. Thousands upon thousands of indoctrinated Protheans would converge on this planetoid where they would build large laboratories to facilitate the Reapers' experiments. Over the next few millenia, the Reapers would subject the Protheans to millions of excessive genetic experiments and biological augmentations. The generations of altering experiments ultimately caused the indoctrinated Protheans to become Collectors -- tools of the Reapers more useful and easily-manipulated than anything the Reapers could've asked for. Reaper Mobilization The subsequent obliteration of the on the base near the Omega-4 Relay caused Harbinger to abandon It's original plans on creating a to replace and called for immediate action in bringing about the newest cycle of extinction. Harbinger telepathically called for the Collectors on the homeworld to prepare for a full-scale war with the organics of the galaxy. The Collector Homeworld went into full-production after this order -- new vessels began construction, new drones were created, and captive organics were constantly being transformed into and their variants. The army of the Collectors would have several months to grow and organize before the Reapers closed in on the Milky Way galaxy. Due to the failed assault on the led by Sovereign, the Reapers would plan to use another method of entering the galaxy -- the Tartarus Relay. Even though reactivating the Tartarus Relay and allowing the Reaper armada to pass through it would mean the utter obliteration of the Collector Homeworld, the Collectors would still go along with the plan without hesitation. While some Collectors would stay on the homeworld to try and reactivate the Tartarus Relay, the majority of their fleet would go out into the galaxy and wage war with organics. Alliance Discovery Escapees Category:Undying Ostrich Category:Planets Category:Planetoids Category:Homeworlds Category:Collectors